pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Medicham
/ |dexsinnoh=087 |dexcekalos=144 |evofrom=Meditite |gen=Generation III |species=Meditate Pokémon |type=Fighting |type2=Psychic |imweight=69.4 lbs. |metweight=31.5 kg |imheight=4'03" |metheight=1.3 m |ability=Pure Power |dw=Telepathy |egg1=Human-Like |body=12 |color=Red |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mega Medicham |2-jname=メガチャーレム Mega Chaaremu |2-ndex=308M |2-ndexprev=Meditite |2-ndexnext=Electrike |2-dexhoenn= / |2-dexsinnoh=087 |2-dexcekalos=144 |2-evofrom=Meditite |2-gen=Generation III |2-species=Meditate Pokémon |2-egg1=Human-Like |2-body=12 |2-type=Fighting |2-type2=Psychic |2-imweight=69.4 lbs. |2-metweight=31.5 kg |2-imheight=4'03" |2-metheight=1.3 m |2-ability=Pure Power |2-color=Red |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Category:Mega Pokémon Medicham (Japanese: チャーレム Chaaremu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III that is the evolved form of Meditite. Biology Medicham is so fond of meditation that sometimes forget their own needs. It is said that through meditation, Medicham heightens the energy inside its body and sharpens its sixth sense. Some people claim to have seen levitating in full meditation Medicham. They usually live in temples located in places high and cold, with Meditite. This Pokemon hides its presence by merging itself with fields and mountains. They are especially known for their willpower, their agility in combat and power with martial arts. Part of this flexibility arises precisely from his meditations, which give the power to reach to anticipate enemy movements. They are also able to sense the feelings of its trainer, similar to Gardevoir and Lucario. Gender differences Male Medichams have thicker head plumes than females. Evolution Medicham is the evolved form of Meditite, which evolves at level 37. Medicham also has a Mega Evolution. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Medicham= |-| Mega Medicham= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |'Zen Headbutt'|80|90|15|Psychic|Physical|Clever|4|0}} 1 |Fire Punch|75|100|15|Fire|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |Thunder Punch|75|100|15|Electric|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 1 |Ice Punch|75|100|15|Ice|Physical|Beautiful|4|0}} 1 |[[Bide]]|—|—|10|Normal|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 1 |[[Meditate]]|—|—|40|Psychic|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 1 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special|Clever|4|0}} 1 |[[Detect]]|—|—|5|Fighting|Status|Cool|1|0}} 4 |[[Meditate]]|—|—|40|Psychic|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 7 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special|Clever|4|0}} 9 |[[Detect]]|—|—|5|Fighting|Status|Cool|1|0}} 12 |[[Endure]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Tough|3|0}} 15 |[[Feint]]|30|100|10|Normal|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 17 |'Force Palm'|60|100|10|Fighting|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 20 |Hidden Power|60|100|15|Normal|Special|Clever|3|0}} 23 |Calm Mind|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Clever|1|0}} 25 |Mind Reader|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 28 |'High Jump Kick'|130|90|10|Fighting|Physical|Cool|6|0}} 31 |Psych Up|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Clever|2|0}} 33 |[[Acupressure]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Tough|1|0}} 36 |Power Trick|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Clever|2|0}} 42 |'Reversal'|—|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 47 |[[Recover]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Clever|2|0}} 53 |[[Counter]]|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical|Tough|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |Hidden Power|—|100|15|Normal||Smart|3|0}} |Hidden Power|—|100|15|Normal||Smart|3|0}} |[[Swagger]]|—|95|15|Normal||Cute|2|0}} |Mind Reader|—|—|5|Normal||Smart|3|0}} |Mind Reader|—|—|5|Normal||Smart|3|0}} |'Hi Jump Kick'|85|90|20|Fighting||Cool|6|0}} |'Hi Jump Kick'|85|90|20|Fighting||Cool|6|0}} |Psych Up|—|—|10|Normal||Smart|2|0}} |Psych Up|—|—|10|Normal||Smart|2|0}} |'Reversal'|—|100|15|Fighting||Cool|2|0}} |'Reversal'|—|100|15|Fighting||Cool|2|0}} |[[Recover]]|—|—|20|Normal||Smart|2|1}} |[[Recover]]|—|—|20|Normal||Smart|2|1}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 308 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 308 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 308 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 308 front.png |dpsprf=DP 308f front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 308 front.png |ptsprf=Pt 308f front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 308 front.png |hgsssprf=Pt 308f front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= Medicham BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr= Medicham BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Medicham XY.gif |orasspr= Medicham XY.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Medicham first appeared in Pros and Con Artists and Come What May!. *Grace's Medicham *Greta's Medicham *Candice's Medicham Trivia * Medicham is one of the seven missing Pokemon in the Emerald Version. Etymology Medicham's name comes from the words meditate and champion. Gallery 308Medicham_AG_anime.png 308Medicham-Mega XY anime.png 308Medicham_Dream.png 308Medicham_Mega_Dream.png 308Medicham_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 308Medicham_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 308Medicham Pokemon Colosseum.png 308Medicham Pokémon HOME.png 308Medicham Mega Pokémon HOME.png Medicham-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon